


Right Before A Jump

by plumandfinch



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumandfinch/pseuds/plumandfinch
Summary: It reminds her of standing in the doorway of a plane, right before a jump.





	Right Before A Jump

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Steggyweek 2K17 Day 1: Agent Carter Timeline

It reminds her of standing in the doorway of a plane, right before a jump. She thinks she hears things; they are indeed shouting at each other over the tumult of the open rift. She won’t remember until much later, in a different life, that Howard says something unbearably cheeky. It will surprise her, when she remembers, that it seems the saddest thing of all and in the retelling, she laughs first, and then her tears catch her by surprise.

 

But right now is just loud.

 

And she is struggling to keep her grip on the scant bit of hose she managed to scrabble towards in the dust. She hears something closer and notices Samberly at her elbow. “Let’s pull it back,” he bellows into the wind. She nods, knowing if she changes her focus, she won’t be able to hang on. The boys behind her shift their grips as they begin to hand-over-hand the hose, and by extension, Daniel, out of the danger zone. She is shouting now, wordless, her recent scar aching and the roar in her ears getting louder as they reel him in. He’s within reach now and it’s then that she makes the mistake. It was her instinct, to wrench her hand off the hose and to reach for him; to pull him the final feet out of danger. Instead she reaches and something slides. Her feet? Her other hand? Maybe it is both. She has no clear memory of this. But she is suddenly untethered, grasping for the hose, for Daniel, for anything for a second before she is sucked into the noise and mercifully blacks out.

 

And then, the car explodes behind her.

 

\--

She’s died.

 

That must be it, she thinks, as she blinks her eyes open. It is finally blessedly quiet, after all that noise and as she looks, the dust motes glinting in the sunlight sure do look like heaven. She lets her eyes drift shut again, slack and boneless in the panel of sunlight.

 

It all muddles together after that; her head pounds, she hears things - shouts, scuffling - but it isn’t until she feels the heat of a hand on her that she manages to hazily wrest her eyes open again to the sight of the most familiar face.

 

“Steve,” she breathes.

 

Heaven indeed.


End file.
